


You Have a Piece of Me

by mimixchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Happy birthday Daichi!, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimixchi/pseuds/mimixchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was waiting to give Daichi his real gift when they were alone. Which is why he was sweating and had a light pink on his cheeks. It was snowing, but Kuroo wasn’t cold at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have a Piece of Me

Kuroo waited nervously outside the locker room, small package hidden behind his back.

Today is December 31st. For many, it was just the last day of the year. But it was also Sawamura Daichi’s birthday.

Their entire team had already given Daichi his gifts, including Kuroo. He gave him a mock gift, lace panties with a bell collar and cat ears, which earned him a frightening scowl and smack on the back of his head.

Kuroo was waiting to give Daichi his real gift when they were alone. Which is why he was sweating and had a light pink on his cheeks. It was snowing, but Kuroo wasn’t cold at all.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Daichi came out of the locker room.

“H-hey! Sawamura!” Kuroo mentally fell to the ground at how his voice cracked.

“Kuroo?” Daichi asked, surprised. “You’re still here?”

“Ha, y-yeah, thought I’d be a good teammate and walk you home,” Kuroo laughed, trying his best to keep his cool.

Daichi’s face brightened, and he gave Kuroo a wide smile.

 _Fuck_ , Kuroo thought, as he swallowed down a loud gulp.

“Wow, thanks Kuroo! You really didn’t have to.”

“I’m just a really nice guy, you know?”

Daichi laughed. “Sure.”

As they walked back to the dorms, Kuroo reflected on how he got here.

He was pleasantly surprised when he first found out that they were going to the same university, and that they’d be playing on the same team. He found that he liked being on the same side of the net as Daichi much more than being on the opposite. They had connected instantly, already having common ground between them, so it was easy for them to click.

What had started for Kuroo as a little crush grew into something much bigger, and he found himself constantly making a fool of himself in front of Daichi. He was a blushing mess, and every time he tried to act cool he just ended up acting like a huge dork. Kuroo just couldn’t control himself around him. His heart would speed up and all the blood would rush to his face just by seeing Daichi. So when Daichi actually spoke to him he was in pieces. Luckily, this wasn’t the case on the court. In a game, they were perfectly in sync. Kuroo just wished he could be that calm and collected all the time. He was sure that Daichi thought he was a huge loser, but that didn’t stop him from trying.

Sadly, the only way Kuroo knows how to flirt is cheesy pick up lines and playing pranks. And Daichi did not seem to be amused by his antics, more annoyed if anything. But they were still able to become close friends, which Kuroo was grateful for. Even though he desperately wanted to be more, he also didn’t want to lose Daichi by scaring him off.

“So,” Daichi started, pulling Kuroo out of his thoughts. “Why’d you wanna wait for me? You’re being unusually kind today.”

“What are you talking about? I’m always this kind,” Kuroo said, faking hurt.

Daichi laughed and pushed him with his shoulder. “Come on! Why’d you _really_ wait for me?”

Kuroo’s face was beet red. His hands fidgeted with the small wrapped package behind his back. “Uhm....” All of a sudden he was having doubts about his real gift for Daichi.

Daichi noticed Kuroo was holding something behind his back. “Hey, what’s that?”

“Nothing!” Kuroo shouted, trying to hide it out of Daichi’s view.

“I wanna see!” Daichi said, reaching for it quickly.

“No!”

“Yes!”

Daichi lunged towards Kuroo, putting his arms around him as reached for the small box.

“Ah! No!”

“Lemme see it!!!”

Daichi’s fingers brushed the box. “Ha! Got it!”

“Nope!” Kuroo raised the box above his head, using his height as an advantage.

“Hey! No fair!” Daichi shouted. Kuroo just smirked down out him, which pissed him off. He jumped up and tried to climb Kuroo, reaching for the box.

“H-hey, wait-” Kuroo started, but it was too late. They both went toppling over into the snow, Daichi on top of Kuroo. Kuroo’s face went hot and his eyes were wide. Daichi used his distraction to snatch the small gift out of Kuroo’s hands.

“Finally!” Daich sat up, still pinning Kuroo to the ground as he tried to reach for it in Daichi’s hands. Upon closer look, Daichi saw his name written on the box. “Is....is this for me?”

Kuroo had his hands covering his face. Daichi heard of muffled ‘yes’ come from the man trapped beneath him.

Daichi carefully got off of Kuroo and sat beside him. “Can I open it?”

Kuroo sat up, looked at the present, then Daichi, then quickly turned his head away. “Yeah.”

Daichi looked down at the small gift in his hands and carefully undid the wrapping. He opened the box, and inside were two small keychains the shape of puzzle pieces that fit together. One had a small red heart with ‘Miyagi” written next to it, and a dashed line that went into the other puzzle piece that had “Tokyo” written next to a small heart.

“I-I thought that, well, I know how you miss home a lot, and this represents how there’s a piece of you here and a piece in Miyagi. And you could keep one and give the other one to that person who has a piece of you, you know, back home.” Kuroo was talking too fast. He couldn’t help it. Daichi stayed quiet. “Oh my god, it’s so stupid, I’m so sorry I don’t know what I was thinking-”

“Tetsurou.” Daichi interrupted him. Kuroo whipped his head towards Daichi at the sound of his first name.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Daichi smiled brightly at him, the brightest he’s ever seen. It made Kuroo’s heart skip a beat.

“Also....” He noticed a light blush on Daichi’s cheeks. “If...if all that is true, then I think you should hold on to this.” Daichi handed him the puzzle piece with “Tokyo” written on it.

Kuroo’s wide eyes darted up to Daichi’s, making sure he was serious. Daichi looked up at him, blush deepening. Kuroo grinned, reaching for the keychain and leaning in slightly towards Daichi. He waited for Daichi to lean in a little as well before closing the distance between their lips.

“Happy birthday, Daichi,” Kuroo said softly, after they parted.

“Thanks,” Daichi smiled, putting his new present on his keys.

“Now when can I see you in the other present I got you?” Kuroo grinned, which earned him a smack on the back of the head (and a quick kiss on the lips).

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy new year, everyone!


End file.
